


Spikes

by hvnbaby



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ are not a Band but still friends, Alternate Universe, Multi, Planthumans, Planthybrids, areplanthybridsathing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvnbaby/pseuds/hvnbaby
Summary: He just wanted a hug, he wanted people to care for him, but no one could see past his spikes until...before you read please note:- English is not my mother tongue- i personally don´t like smut so there won´t be any
Kudos: 1





	Spikes

"...PLease hyung!!" Wooyoung kept whining for more then three hours by now, clinged to Seonghwa´s arm and pouted dramatically. The elder sighs, "Why can´t you go alone, you are certainly old enough to flirt on your own!" he said and rolled his eyes.

"No! I don´t even know if he would like me that way! The safest way to flirt is after observation!" He nodded agreeing to his own statement,"and I can´t do that alone, that would be way to obvious!" Suddenly he dropped himself into Seonghwas lab and looked up into the brunets face with his big-puppy-eyes look "You know how much I need your help! Please don´t leave me alone on the battle field of love!" He added while acting like he was about to cry. 

Seonghwa looked down on his best friend and roommate and regretted some of his life choices. For a moment he mirrored the puppy look and added quivering lips, but only 5 minutes later he lost the pouty-stare battle and gave up, head dropping "Fine but you owe me one month of dinner!" "only one weekends" "weekends in the dorm, plus Wednesday out!" "DEAL!" Wooyoung blasted into his face reaching his hand towards the other. 

"alright..." Seonghwa grasped Wooyoung´s hand to seal the deal, but the later griped his hand firmly and pulled him out of the door in an instants. Dragging the elder into the streets rather unprepared, until they reached destined place.

As soon as the store came into view the younger stopped, causing Seonghwa to run into his back. When the brunet had gathered himself again he looked up at the building.

The storefront was only about 10 feet wide, the brick wall it was made of had been painted a vibrant green sometime ago, but the color was now flaking off and gave away the plain and rough stone underneath. A white wooden door with a small octagonal window and a rusty knob was embed into the left side, leaving enough room to it´s right for two small shuttered windows. In front of the store next to the door stood what looked like a small table, it was just barely visible under the gush of green leaves in all different shades from various plants, drowning the furniture.

By the time Seonghwa was done silently judging the choice of display, Wooyoung was already crouching under one of the windows to peak into through the glass. Actually it was the squeaky "there he is!" that pulled the elder back into reality. Hesitantly he joined his best friend and finally saw the cause for all of this drama.

In between more leaves, vines and flowers there was a young man, a cute, round face with squishy cheeks contrasted by a sturdy, muscular body, making it hard to guess his age. Seonghwa had to look twice, at first glance he would have never guessed this dude would run a flower shop. 

"That´s him?" he asked bewildered, eyeing Wooyoung suspiciously when he found the later almost drooling against the window. "Yes~" the younger sang "look at those arms! What would it feel like to fall asleep in them~. Wait till you see his ass!" Seonghwa almost jumped back onto his feet and straightened himself.

He cleared his throat "well then, we have seen the object of interest, so are we done?"

Wooyoung spun his head around with a shocked expression on his face "NO! Hyung we can´t leave yet! We need to take closer inspections! Hehe, like spies!"

>>

Too soon Seonghwa found himself on the other side of the wooden door...

**Author's Note:**

> this is my First Story up on this Page  
> I hope you enjoy reading 
> 
> thank for reading till the end
> 
> I am sorry this is so short, but i promise there will be longer parts in the future ... i guess if you plan to read my stuff regularly i should warn you then it can vary pretty randomly from large out bursts of stories to little snippets  
> i thank you all ready if you still read all my stuff ;-;


End file.
